


a new look

by ptxftstark



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptxftstark/pseuds/ptxftstark
Summary: steve comes back from a mission with a newly grown beard, and a smitten tony stark doesn’t know how to handle himself. pre-relationship stevetony.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/ Tony Stark, Steve/Tony
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	a new look

‘nat, is steve back yet? jarvis said his jet took off a few hours ago.’

‘any minute now, stark. keep it in your pants.’

tony blinked. ‘i... what?’

‘i know you can’t go five seconds without steve, i have no clue how you survived his two week mission. i guess no nut november came early this year.’

‘ok, i’m not even gonna ask what that means.’

‘tony stark doesn’t know what something means? shocker.’

tony heard a voice travel from the doorway behind him, and he tried not to look too excited as he turned around. when his eyes met steve’s, he inhaled sharply. no fucking way...

‘welcome back, rogers.’ nat walked over to the soldier, giving him a quick hug and pat on the back before thoughtfully giving tony a turn.

there’s no way. did he... did he really..

‘how are you tony?’ the blonde asked kindly.

tony was a deer in headlights, stopped in his tracks, staring blankly at the now BEARDED man infront of him. 

‘i like the beard, cap! it suits you.’ nat said. 

‘really? i wasn’t sure about it, i didn’t have the time to shave.’ steve explained, nervously scratching at his chin. ‘let’s ask the style expert, shall we? stark?’

tony and steve had been flirting for a few months now, back and forth, neither one brave enough to make a move. but goddamn, if tony didn’t think about it before, he was about to come real close to shoving steve up against that doorway and...

‘tony?’ 

he wasn’t sure quite what it was, but the new style took steve from a 10 to a 1000 within less than a month. the way the golden strands shaped his face, framing his soft pink lips in the shiny tufts of messy, unkept hair. his small freckles were brought out by the blinding colors, and his now longer hair fell into perfect waves ontop of his head. simply beautiful.

‘uh.. i, i um’ he nearly dropped the coffee mug in his hand as he snapped back into reality.

the distance between them was quite comical, tony half way across the room, completely unable to move. nat stifled a giggle.

‘did i miss something?’

‘he’s a fan of the new look. quite a big fan...’

‘romanoff, cut it out.’

steve smiled, and a rose blush spread across his cheeks. subtle, but tony could always tell. it was one of his favorite looks on steve.

‘well, im glad you like it stark. i guess i just wanted to look more like you.’ he said, strutting across the floor to meet tony.

‘oh really? like what you see?’ 

‘who doesn’t?’

‘jesus christ can you two PLEASE just make out? im sick of this!’ 

that wiped the grins off both their faces.

‘i.. i have to go.’ and with that, tony rushed to his lab.

‘come on, nat.’

‘what?’ she asked innocently.

——————————

later that night, steve went to check on tony who was, of course, adding to his next suit. since the day he first met steve, the first man he had ever been attracted to, he had doubled his collection of suits, needing any distraction he could get. 

‘you okay?’ 

his first instinct was to tell steve to leave, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak. he wanted him there too bad to turn him away, but he could never admit it. if he knew, if everyone knew, if the press got word of him being... 

‘hey, hey look at me.’ suddenly steve was crouched on the ground to meet tony’s eyes, hand on his thigh. ‘you’re breathing really heavy. i just wanted to make sure...’

‘thank you.’ he couldn’t meet his eyes.

steve’s thumb rubbed comforting strokes onto tony’s jeans. he had been by tony’s side through so many panic attacks, he’s developed a talent for stopping his spirals before they get out of hand. 

‘i know what you’re feeling, by the way. it’s all...really confusing.’

tony kept his eyes down.

‘but you’re okay, i promise. do you hear me?’

he nodded.

‘good.’ steve stood up slowly. ‘now, i know this isn’t your style, but would you let me give you a hug? if not that’s alright as well i don’t want to-‘

tony leaped out of his seat and burried his face into steve’s chest. steve’s arms wrapped around his thin torso, chin resting on his head.

‘i really do like the beard by the way.’ he spoke so softly, but his message was loud and clear.

‘then i guess it stays.’ 

xx


End file.
